Behind It All
by Hezpeller
Summary: Based on a line Artemis said in Bereft: "Seen Kid Flash on TV. He doesn't wear black." A smallish story with the Spitfire Ship!
1. Memories

**Yeah, well, to get myself relaxed after a terrible essay writing, I decided to write a drabble-ish thing. See, a bunch of us in the YJ Forum were going on about the Spitfire pairing, and we wondered about the line Artemis said: "Seen Kid Flash on TV. He doesn't wear black." And we were just thinking, how Artemis would have been like, having seen KF on TV before the team and all that :P**

**So yeah! nirvanic_s, thanks for the idea :)**

**Disclaimer: Yeah...the only thing I own is the computer I used to write this fic... how pitiful I am :/**

* * *

How stupid could she get? She should have had more control about what she told people, even if she was suffering from an amnesia attack, she should know better than to go spilling out that her father had wanted her to kill people! Had she learned nothing during this time? She was a survivor, and survivors didn't live by going around and spilling their plans and secrets out to the world!

To add to it, the Wall Man wouldn't ease up now on why her father would want her to kill him. Such a stupid mistake, made by an even stupider teenager.

She used to remember, although she wouldn't admit it to anyone, especially Baywatch, when she watched the news, mainly since it was the only interesting thing out there, and she saw Kid Flash appear beside his mentor, the Flash. How could she have thought that anyone so annoying could be so hot! She just automatically fell for the broad shoulders and the runner's physique, completely disregarding the personality of the guy behind the mask. Then again, Baywatch had the same personality, with or without his mask. He was still the same annoying, persistent, childish, stupid, handsome, caring and compassionate, wait, she had to stop thinking like this. She wasn't some love-sick teen, she was Artemis, an archer, who was trained to kill people, and was now part of the good guys.

If anyone ever found out her dark secret, she would die of embarrassment, and never want to resurface again. Then again, he had called her beautiful. Who was she kidding? He called everyone beautiful, and Megan was the prime contender for Wally's attention, and no one else stood a chance.

"So" Wally's voice startled Artemis out of her thoughts, yearning a yelp from her. "What do ninja boyfriends usually get their ninja girlfriends?"

Artemis glared at the smirking speedster, hoping her look would cover her true feelings. "Are you seriously asking me this?"

"Well, that's what you called me." Wally wiggled his eyebrows, trying to look suave.

"Movie! Fictional world and characters! Plus, who would ever want to date you?" Artemis growled.

"Lots of people. I'm Kid Flash!" Wally pouted, bringing back another memory.

"_Artemis! Come on and help me. Where are you? Oh! Once again watching the news." She chuckled. "And there's that Flash character, and his sidekick, you know, he seems to be your age, what's his name, Speedy?"_

"_Mom! His name is Kid Flash! It's not that hard to remember! Speedy's Green Arrow's sidekick!" Artemis groaned, hating to have to explain this to her mother every time she saw him, which was practically every day._

"_Well, that makes no sense whatsoever." Artemis' mom shook her head._

Back to the present Artemis scowled. "Yeah Wall Man, the ladies must really go for you, when you don't completely terrify them with your terrible sense of humour."

* * *

**haha, yeah I know I should be working on my other fics, but I just had to write this :P**

**Do people want me to leave it at that or continue? I'm always willing to continue fics, so it's not a problem for me :D**

**Let me know what you think, and please review!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Hezpeller**


	2. Attitudes

**Haha, so guys, what's up?**

**So sorry I haven't updated, but if you guys haven't seen, I posted a One-Shot on Artemis, called Broken Puppet, so yeah, I have been busy :P**

**One thing, I actually had no idea that the exchange that I had with Artemis and her mom was pulled from the first ep, I hadn't even heard it until I relistened to it after I received the reviews pointing it out :P...but, it seems people liked it!**

**Anyway, I'm continuing this, as promised, so haha, enjoy! :D**

**Fallenarchangel: Yep, more right here. Enjoy!**

**Anonymous: haha, yep, more spitfire right here :D Enjoy the chapter!**

**Jovie: Yes I did :D Oh how evil I am :P You should still write one! Come on! Do it! haha, thanks! Glad you liked it! That part was totally unintentional, but it makes it that much funnier I guess :P And of course I would bring that back the ninja boyfriend thing ;) Hope you enjoy!**

**amachuu: Thanks so much! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Cloaks and Daggers: Thanks! I thought this woul be fitting for them. Ah yes, their bantering can never have a limit :P Yeah, Wally is maybe a bit luckier here? Anyway, thanks, and enjoy the chapter!**

**Ash Veran: :D Enjoy!**

**Cat Minikay: Thanks! And it's ok, trust me, it helps me since sometimes I miss the obvious and have made some horrendous mistakes :P Enjoy the chapter!**

**boomihavearrived: Will do, will do, will do :P Enjoy!**

**Rochellu: That was a complete coincidence, but everyone liked it, so I don't mind :D Thanks! Hope you enjoy!**

**yob3: wow, hadn't really thought of it as a long term fic :P But I'll for sure think about it! :D Enjoy the chapter!**

**Twikadevra: Haha, yeah, Artemis really got him there! Enjoy the chapter**

**Everyone else: Please enjoy, and review! :D**

* * *

"MY sense of humour! Guys must be mortified of you, with the amount of times you bite their heads off arguing about something or other!" Wally fumed.

"Ha! Just because I argue with you Baywatch, doesn't mean I argue with everyone else! You see, most guys are tolerable, and you can hold a decent conversation with them. Since they, unlike you, are actually nice to hang out with!" Artemis smiled back, a very sarcastic smile.

"Argh, you're infuriating! You think you're so high and mighty! You know, I could tell people about your dad wanting to kill me thing." Wally smirked.

"And why would you do that?" Artemis raised her eyebrow, not scared at all about his threat.

"Cause I want to have some leverage against you." Wally puffed out.

Artemis snorted. "What's this? A Threats 101 course? What exactly would you gain by telling people a lie?"

"To get you to shut up." Wally smirked. "And it's totally not a lie."

"I'm so terrified." Artemis raised her arms half-heartedly, pretending to be scared. "And by the way, it was a lie, I was just trying to test you and see if you were really Kid Flash, since if you weren't you'd have probably run for the hills after having heard that."

"You know what?" Wally fumed.

"No I don't know. Is he a new team member?" Artemis deadpanned.

Wally was pissed by now. How could this woman tick him off so much? And such a cool and funny girl like-He needed to focus, he wasn't in love!"That's it! I'm surprised anyone would be willing to hang out with you!"

"Please! I'm sure people would be 10 times more willing to hang out with me, than have to endure you!" Artemis stormed.

"Yeesh, get a room!" Robin echoed his line from the desert. He instantly regretted having said that as soon as the two teens rounded off on him, both clearly pissed. "Or not, that works too." He sheepishly smiled.

"If you truly don't want to test your flying skills, Bird Boy, I'd suggest you leave. Now" Artemis growled, raising her fist for emphasis.

Robin gulped. He might be used to Batman, but Artemis was a force to be reckoned with. "I'm gone."

Wally cleared his throat. "I usually don't brag but: case in point." He smirked.

Artemis rounded off on him. "Right. Let me clarify something right here, right now: Just because a pre-teen got scared, doesn't mean anything."

"Right. Rob hangs out with the Batman! The one and only Dark Knight who instils fear-" Wally started explaining, until his mouth was covered by Artemis' hand, silencing him.

"Advertising for Bats aside, your point?" Artemis cut to the chase, and removed her hand.

Neither would admit, but both would've preferred if Artemis had kept her hand on him.

"That Rob isn't easily scared! Anyway, I'll bet you that you can't be civilized and be able to hold your attitude for one date." Wally triumphantly stated.

"Great, is that how you solve everything, by betting?" Artemis rolled her eyes.

"So what if it is?" Wally indignantly replied.

"That it's childish and immature. It's no wonder you can't get Megan to go out with you." Artemis smirked.

"Alright, fine, let me prove myself, and you too. We'll go out on a date and see how well that works." Wally finalized.

Artemis blinked. Internally, very, very deep down, her tiny self was ecstatic and jumping in joy. Externally, she frowned. "I think you'd have an easier time getting Superman to have a heart-to-heart with Angst Boy."

Wally fought back a snicker. "Whatever. Say tonight? 7?"

"Tonight? 7?" Artemis repeated.

"You know what I mean." Wally skulked off.

Artemis scoffed loudly. Artemis waited until she was in her room, and out of earshot of anyone, and she squealed.

* * *

**And yeah! So, should I continue?**

**And it seems people like me making long term fics from what I see. **

**I truly do thank you guys, since you guys write such wonderful and amazing comments, and as token for that, I hope you guys will enjoy this: http:/ / realis3d . deviantart . com/#/d3d6bxc**

**Just remove the spaces and enjoy! :D**

**Hezpeller**


	3. True Intentions

**Well, I have updated! :D**

**I was planning on updating this last night, but then got tired, and fell asleep.**

**Anywho! Sorry for my lack of updates, I had exams, and real life to deal with :/ And it's not always the most fun. But, now I'm free for the summer!**

**Anywho! One note, general, but still worthwhile to mention, since I don't think anyone looks at my profile :P**

_**Ok, so with the summer coming up, I want to make a couple of announcements:**_

-Stress seems to make me a terrible writer, and therefore, I will be doing some minor changes to my stories: none of them will change the plot! It's just words that are used, and the fact that some sentences are cringe worthy.

-While I will be updating more often, I still want to hear from you guys! Reviews make me update faster, cause I know that someone is waiting to read it. Just saying that you put it on your faves to me doesn't really make a difference, and I really do want to know what you're thinking of it!

**So yeah! I have posted a schedule for what I'm going to be doing in the next few weeks, so be on the lookout for that!**

**Anyway, soo this chapter, well I think it's pretty entertaining, maybe a bit biting, but hopefully it got redeemed in the end! So yeah, enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**Cat Minikay: Glad you liked it! Ah well, it's not for everyone :) But, yep, I have updated, better late than never :P Enjoy!**

**Toolazy2write: Haha, good to know that you enjoyed it! Yeah, I wanted to show that Artemis is capable of scaring anyone, including Rob :P Will do, hopefully I've kept up with it here, so enjoy!**

**FeelingTheAster101: Yep, they are :D haha, well we can ignore the details for that ;)Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**boomihavearrived: Of course they won't admit ;) They're too stubborn to want to to do that :D Enjoy the chapter!**

**jayjay: Thanks so much! I'm glad you enjoyed that :D And yep, I shall continue! :D Oh yeah, Angst Boy won't ever get the heart to heart with Supes :/ anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**WallyxArtemis: [both reviews] Thanks! I'm glad you're liking it so much! Yeah, Wally has a sneaky way of being ;) and well, you'll see where this goes right below! Enjoy!**

**Everyone else: Please enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

==Later, at 7

Wally was pacing around the outside of Mt. Justice, waiting for his date, and contemplating. It wasn't as if he liked Artemis, he was just trying to put her in her rightful place. Who was he kidding? He had something for the archer, and it would be a lot simpler to admit if it wasn't for the fact that having a simple conversation with her was as simple as trying to hug a porcupine and not get hurt, in other words, impossible. He tried to dress up a bit for the occasion, nothing fancy, but a dress shirt, buttoned up, and dark jeans, just to say he knew how to be mature, something she thought he was incapable of doing.

"You didn't stand me up, thanks Casanova." A voice laughed, and Wally turned to go and tell the owner of the voice to shut up- but he found himself incapable of saying anything as soon as he saw Artemis.

She was wearing a midnight blue summer dress, and it seems that she also went for some makeup, and loosened her hair a bit, it was still in a ponytail, but wisps of hair came out, making it a bit more casual, and not so rigorous. Wally barely managed to make coherent words, but got out "wow, you look great."

"Thanks, you make me feel so much better Wallman." Artemis smiled, but you could tell that this was a different smile, it was genuine, and Wally smiled back.

He offered her his hand. "Do you want to get going?"

"Nah, I'm enjoying seeing your completely stupefied look, it's pretty entertaining." Artemis smirked, back to her biting attitude.

Wally growled. "I give you one compliment, and all of a sudden you act all high and mighty."

"Oh Baywatch, you gave me a lot more than_ just_ one compliment." Artemis huskily replied.

Wally gulped, and then got an idea. Before Artemis could even say anything else, he picked her up, bridal style, and started carrying her at super speed.

He grinned as he heard her yell in a very colourful language, just how much she hated him, and what she would do as soon as he let her down. Wally had to admit that he was enjoying this a lot, even though he knew that as soon as they arrived at the restaurant, he would be so dead.

==A couple of minutes later

Wally went to a nearby alley and put Artemis down. "We're here." Wally smiled.

Artemis straightened her dress, and then stepped close to him, and muttered "Listen Baywatch, the only reason why you're not suffering a very painful death right now is because we're in public and you want this date to show how civilized I can be. But I swear, if you make this date crappy, I will show no mercy."

Wally felt his face drain of colour, and cursed his involuntary way showing of emotion. He gulped, something he seemed to be doing often with her. Wally watched as Artemis started walking off to the entrance of the alley, and he followed her. He would take advantage of her inability to properly murder him while they were on this date. "Well, threatening me isn't exactly civilized, is it? Unless you curse and threaten every date that's given you a crappy ride?"

Artemis stopped, turned around and glared at Wally. "Nope, you can consider yourself lucky of holding that title, you're the only date that I've had who has had the honour of doing that. You see, I prefer my dates to have class, style, and elegance, not anyone who's desperate, as I'm sure your dates are."

Wally felt the heat rising to his cheeks. "That's so not true! I don't date desperate girls!"

Artemis feigned that she was thinking for a second "Oh yeah, that's right, you just try to get a date with a girl who clearly isn't attracted to you."

"I'm just letting Megan know that someone cares about her! Supey isn't doing anything affectionate, so I'm the shoulder for her to cry on!" Wally defended himself, even though he knew it was a lost battle. He never won against her, that was a proven fact.

"Desperate." Artemis taunted in a sing-song voice. She continued walking out of the alleyway, and Wally followed, scowling.

"How is being caring desperate?" Wally countered.

"You're willing to date a girl who'd only go for you as a rebound, that to me is a clear case of desperation." Artemis didn't even bother to look at him, and continued walking. "Which restaurant?"

"The one on the corner, that Italian one. Well at least I'd show compassion for someone, which I'm sure is more than you'd do! You'd probably shrug your shoulders and leave someone crying when they needed your help!" Wally stopped where he was. He had gone too far. He didn't know what led him to saying that, and he knew that Artemis didn't like it either.

Artemis stopped dead on her tracks, and was frozen on what to do. "If you believe so." Artemis got out in a pained whisper.

Wally watched as Artemis picked up her speed and disappeared into the crowd, and he could tell that he would have a hell of a time trying to patch this up, but he would try for all his might.

"Artemis! Wait up!" Wally yelled out, jumping into the hustle and bustle of the city.

==Some minutes later

Artemis was furious. How could he say something like that? Did he really mean that? Was he really so heartless? She had fallen head over heels for the most stuck up, pompous and-

"Artemis! Come on! I'm sorry! Can we please just talk?" Wally came running up to her, at normal speed.

"What do you want Baywatch? Didn't have enough to verbally attack me before?" Artemis spat out, as she continued walking.

Wally grabbed her arm, stopping her. "No, I had more than enough, and the last part that got out, I- didn't mean it."

"But you do believe it, or else you wouldn't have thought of it." Artemis retorted, trying to yank her arm out of his grip.

"Look, what we feel and what we do are two completely different things." Wally reasoned.

"Right, because you're totally not trying to be annoying by not letting me go!" Artemis intoned.

"Nope, I'm just trying to get you to listen!" Wally replied.

"Fine, I'm listening, you said your terrible excuse for a psychological sob-story, now can you let me go?" Artemis growled. "Or does your story come with examples and diagrams?"

Wally smiled. "As a matter of fact it does. For example:" Here Artemis rolled her eyes. "I'm conveying to you that I'm annoying, and completely uncaring, however." Wally brought his hand to her face, turning her head to face him. "The only thing I want to do is this." And he kissed her.

Artemis couldn't believe what was happening. Wally actually got the nerve to kiss her, and she was enjoying this, a lot. They both melted into each other's embrace. When they finally broke apart for air they were both blushing.

"So, does this make me a good ninja boyfriend?" Wally smirked.

"Keep dreaming Casanova. Your idea was cute, but you still need to survive the rest of the night." Artemis playfully cautioned him, but the hostility of before was gone.

"I can't wait for it." Wally smiled, then led her back to the restaurant.

* * *

**Soooo, yeah :P**

**That was this chapter, what do you guys think?**

**Too biting? I was trying to show a more , erm realistc side to them. They're not all just rainbows and butterflies, but they patched up in the end and yeah!**

**Soo, I'm thinking maybe some 3 or 4 chapters more for this one...I don't want it to try and become a second How To Date The Girl That Seems To Hate You, so it's going to be short :)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that!**

**Let me know what you think and leave me a review!**

**Hezpeller**


	4. Threats, Jokes and Sarcasm

**Wow, I just couldn't stop writing this one...I hope I got enough comedy for you guys...I never know when my puns make it through, and when they're just too facepalm worthy :/**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter, and oh! one more thing! New ep! :D**

Friday, June 3rd, 2011 at 7:00pm (ET) - "#10 Targets" - New!  
Red Arrow's battle to prevent the League of Shadows from inciting a war, pits him against the world's most dangerous assassins – and allies him with someone more dangerous still. Too bad Aqualad couldn't convince him to ask the team for help…

**Taken from World's Finest Online, who apparently has it from CN, so rejoice!**

**Yeah, it's more than a month away, but it's at least something!**

**Anyway, just wanting to let you guys know :) And no annoying AN bitching at you guys to review, just me asking you guys very kindly to do so! Please?**

**Oh, and because someone mentioned this in one of my other stories:**

**I am in Canada, and learned all my english here, ergo, I might have a different spelling here and there, so please take that into consideration...I'm not trying to mock the person who said this, since I think it's a valid point that should be clarified :D**

**FeelingTheAster101: haha, thanks! Glad you liked it! Aww, thanks :) Hope you enjoy this one! :D**

**aquaxtreme: Thanks so much! Yep, they just have that chemistry about them don't they? I have updated, so I hope you enjoy!**

**Cat Minikay: :D At least I update, so no one can hold that against me! :D Oh yes he is...and he doesn't get much better here :/ Yay! Yeah, I think not having exams and overall uni stuff to worry about makes me a better writer, well, I think that's true for everyone :P Yeah, I'm going to be wrapping it up soon :) And yay! I'm glad you liked the realism...this one isn't so much, it's a bit more comical, and ditching the reality, but hopefully still enjoyable! Thanks so much and I hope you enjoy! :D**

**Toolazy2write: Thanks :) And yep, I saw it in Bereft and can't think of another way to carry someone :) Hope you enjoy this one!**

**Midnightarcher: Thanks so much! Haha, can't say I have, sorry :P Anyway, thanks, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Dew: Thanks! Oh yeah, fluff is good, although it's not really that prominent, and yep, I have updated, hopefully you enjoy this one!**

**: Yep, Wally has a way of being;) Hope you like the chapter!**

**MewJollyRancher12: Yep, Ninja Wally! :D Hope you enjoy!**

**Everyone else: Please enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

==At the restaurant

As Artemis and Wally entered the restaurant, Artemis had made up her mind. She would extract her revenge on Wally by being as biting as she could. While Artemis was head over heels for the speedster, she still wasn't sure if Wally did really like her. Sure he had kissed her, but that could've been a spur of the moment, a way to shut her up. It worked, but not for long, she would see how much Wally could tolerate of her and this was the perfect opportunity to do so.

"Good evening, table for two?" The greeter asked, seeing the couple. He seemed like a very stuck up man, with his sneering glance, and the mightier-than-thou attitude that he was sporting.

"No, we're coming here to eat with our invisible friends as well." Artemis deadpanned, glaring at the man.

Wally knew from this moment in that Artemis would make sure to make this date one to remember. He cleared his throat and replied, noticing that the man wasn't going to crack a smile. "Yeah, table for two."

"Just a moment, sir." The man was clearly trying to ignore Artemis after her sassy comment.

After a couple of minutes of waiting, a waitress came to get them. As they were leaving, Artemis neared the greeter, and smirked. "You know, you should remove whatever you shoved up your ass, since I think people would be much more willing to hold a conversation with you if you didn't look like Batman with PMS."

As the man was left spluttering, Artemis knew that she had successfully put the man in his place, and went to catch up to Wally and the waitress, who was clearly trying to show off her backside by sashaying her hips as though she were salsa dancing. And Wally, like the hormonal teen he was, was staring intensely, a little bit too much so for Artemis' taste.

"You want to stop glaring at her? She's going to accuse you of harassment." Artemis harshly whispered to him, getting the Speedster to jump a mile. Clearly noted that he was in his own world.

"I'm not staring at her!" Wally glared at her.

Artemis scoffed. "Right, and I'm part of Gotham's rich socialite group."

The waitress turned around, not having heard anything, and winked at Wally. "Here's your table handsome."

Wally clearly let that sly compliment fly over his head, but not by Artemis. "Here's a little tip for you. You want a guy? Don't ask him out dancing, unless you want him to date your hips."

The waitress flushed a thousand different colours at that and stomped off, not happy at all. Wally smiled, embarrassed and, grabbing her arm, shoved her into the booth with him.

"Is there a specific reason as to why you're verbally murdering everyone that crosses you path?" Wally asked once they settled down.

"That's not true. I'm merely trying to make their lives better with some advice." Artemis shot back, sounding amused.

"Uh huh, except for the fact that your 'advice' isn't really helping anyone, unless making them speechless and angry is part of your therapeutic routine." Wally shook his head.

"To each their own, Casanova." Artemis shrugged. "Brutally honest is how I work."

"Maybe a little bit too brutal." Wally mumbled.

"Do you mind?" Artemis smirked.

"It's entertaining seeing their faces, that's for sure." Wally smiled. His face then turned into a pensive gesture. "Artemis, can I ask you something?"

"You're not really giving me a choice here are you Baywatch?" Artemis snickered.

"I'm being polite here!" Wally defended himself.

"Yeah, you're a real gentleman when you force ask a question on someone." Artemis drawled.

"Because you're so much better with your life altering 'advices?'" Wally scoffed.

Someone cleared their throat. "Are you ready to order, or should I wait until you're finished your erm, discussion...if you plan on ending this sometime before the restaurant closes?" A waiter had come to take their order, but decided to butt into their argument.

"Way to butt in. Ever hear of privacy?" Artemis shot back, now she was getting angry.

"Had you been looking for privacy, _ma'am_, a restaurant wouldn't be the wisest choice." The waiter dryly replied.

Wally had just found a new best friend. Wally was smirking quite widely, having felt like he just won the lottery. And then he felt like he was punched in the gut while someone stole said money once Artemis jumped right back in without missing a beat.

"And last I checked, waiters aren't supposed to interfere, alright? If you want to be nosy, do it at someone else's table, unless you want to-" Artemis was getting violent, and Wally had to step in, before Artemis committed some violent act that would potentially resolve in the waiter losing parts of his body, painfully.

"-get a very bad complaint card. Yeah, nasty stuff. Bad for your rep. Just bring us some water and we'll be fine." Wally smiled his best smile, trying to get the waiter to leave.

Artemis just face palmed.

"Very well, _sir_, however, next time you want to shoo someone away, _don't _threaten them with something that doesn't exist." And he turned on his heel and left.

"What? What kind of restaurant doesn't have complaint cards?" Wally was baffled.

"Apparently this one doesn't." Artemis grumbled back.

"You're in quite a mood, anyway, before we were so rudely interrupted- Ah!" Wally then jumped out of his seat once the waiter very lightly slammed the glasses of water on the table, getting majority of the water to create a lake on and around their table, and to give Wally a bath.

"Smooth, what's next, the food on our head?" Artemis deadpanned.

"Just demonstrating what it is to actually rudely interrupt someone, since he clearly doesn't seem to know." The waiter icily replied.

"Jeez, thanks for that, you ever hear of sarcasm?" Wally lifted his arms trying to get the water to drip its way out.

"Quite. It's my native tongue." The waiter bit back, not feeling the least bit of remorse at the drenched kid.

"Yeah, and my native tongue is violence, let's see if they can understand each other!" Artemis raised her fist, but was quickly grabbed by Wally's hands.

"Come on, punching him isn't going to help." Wally didn't want to have to deal with a pissed off Artemis, so he was trying to calm her down, and failing at it.

"I'm not going to punch him, I'm going to grab that rusty spoon by that kid's pasta bowl." Artemis jerked her head to another table where there indeed was a spoon, not rusty, but it would serve its purpose.

The whole restaurant was staring at them, and they all simultaneously hid any spoons and other cutlery they could find.

"What seems to be the problem?" Stuck up greeter was back.

"Great. All that we needed. You know, we're not having a Lemon and Vinegar Tasting Convention ok? You can go back to your job at scaring people away, or if you're really bored, you can –"

"Enjoy a nice cup of tea!" Wally had managed to take most of the water out of his shirt, well, enough that he wouldn't contract anything until he changed. He noticed that Artemis seemed to be really pissed off, and prone to punching someone badly. "You know, we're not really hungry anymore, so long!"

Wally then grabbed Artemis' hand and sped away, at normal human speed. However, Artemis still managed to yell "Your management needs to get a sense of humour!"

==Outside

"Or you can stop threatening them a bloody death, that works wonders." Wally smirked.

"And what would be the fun in that?" Artemis scoffed.

"Let's see, I wouldn't be drenched? ! ?" Wally exclaimed.

"Teaches you not to complain with him." Artemis shook her head.

Wally spluttered. "If I was complaining, what were you doing! ? ! ?"

"Teaching him a lesson in manners." Artemis shrugged.

"Yes, a rusty spoon would definitely help with that." Wally scoffed.

"I have my methods." Artemis smirked.

"And I don't think I want to be on the receiving end of them." Wally grimaced.

"So, back to the Mountain?" Artemis sighed.

"Are you kidding me? If you think you're getting away from me that easily, you've got another thing coming." Wally smiled.

"So you're not completely repulsed by my antics? Or angry?" Artemis asked, disbelief clear in her voice.

"Are you kidding me? That was hilarious! Except, next time, how about we keep me dry? I feel like I just got dumped into a river."

"Deal. At least you live up to your name Baywatch." Artemis smirked. "Rescuing damsels in distress without worrying about getting wet."

Wally groaned. Artemis was anything but a damsel in distress, but that gave him an idea. "Ok, I saved you, but heroes usually get something in return for their efforts."

Wally was expecting a kiss, but got anything but that. Artemis jumped up on him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and got this super sweet and fake cheery voice. "Oh yes, how could I forget, you saved me! My brave, brave hero! Oh thank you for your selflessness!"

"Erm, you ok Artemis?" Wally didn't mind the fact that he was hugging her, but the voice just freaked him out.

"Ever hear of sarcasm?" Artemis winked, her voice back to normal. "And another thing. What possessed you to choose this place?"

Wally groaned. "They seemed kind when Flash saved them! They were kind on the interview."

"Never believe what you see on TV." Artemis smirked. She then captured his lips with hers and shared another sweet kiss.

* * *

**Hmm, yeah, was that a bit too whack or did some jokes come through?**

**I hope they did, since that was the point...showing Artemis and Wally trying to have a normal date...and being incapable of doing so :/**

**And the whole sarcasm as a native tongue is what people have often accused me of...speaking in sarcasm the same way people speak English, others French, etc.**

**Anyway, one little announcement:**

**I have decided to continue Broken Puppet! I don't know how many of you read it, but case in point is that I will turn it into a longer story, albeit a darker fic, it'll still go on! So that'll probably be my next update :D**

**Hope you guys enjoyed that, and don't forget to make me happy by reviewing! :D**

**Hezpeller**


	5. Mother Of Mine

**I'm still alive! It's been a while since I've updated, hasn't it :P**

**Hmm, yeah, for those of you that haven't seen, this is the last chapter of Behind It All!**

**So yeah, I decided that this would be a nice place to end it, and I hope people like it as well, since this is where it's going to stop. I tied it off nicely, and hopefully everyone enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it, so, without further ado, here it is! The ending you have all been waiting for! I hope it doesn't disappoint! I know that reviews for this story have been scarce, but nothing can be done about it :D**

**So thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed, put this story in your faves,and put this in your alerts, not to mention the person that put this in their list of stories :) I truly do appreciate the gesture, and I have no real way of reciprocating the gesture, so hopefully this thanks is enough: THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH TO EACH AND EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! YOU GUYS ARE ALL AWESOME!**

**yob3: Thanks! I hoep you enjoyed this story, and enjoy the ending!**

**Ansa88: [All 4 reviews] Haha, yeah it was, but usually my first chapters are smaller than the rest of my other ones :P Yep, Artemis actually squealed...who'd have thought! Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it! Oh yes, that management needs to get their entertainment levels up :D I hope you liked the story, and enjoy the ending!**

**Anonymous: Thanks! Yeah, it just wouldn't be them without a hitch somewhere! And something wrong did happen! Thanks a bunch, I hope you liked it, and Enjoy!**

**shesXsuperXfreaky: Thanks! Im glad you liked it, and I have updated! I hope the story was satisfactory, and so, enjoy the ending!**

**Everyone else: Thanks a bunch for your support, enjoy this chapter, and please review! **

* * *

==Gotham

Paula Crock was in her apartment, having just finished her dinner, and she went into the living room, her thoughts on her daughter and her date. They were still out, and Paula was curious towards this whole situation. She recalled how flustered and out of it Artemis seemed earlier today.

_"Hey mom," Artemis greeted, entering the apartment, and rushing towards her room._

_"Artemis, where are you going? Is there a fire somewhere? Or did one of your trick arrows blow up again?" Paula joked, getting Artemis to peek her head out of her room, and glare at her mom._

_"No mom. I'm just changing." Artemis re-entered her room, and then yelled out, "I'm going to be out tonight, so you don't have to worry about making dinner for me ok?"_

_Paula wheeled herself closer to her daughter's room, and saw Artemis looking through her fancier clothes, meaning clothes that made her look like a sane human being, not the drags she insisted on calling 'comfortable.'_

_Paula gripped her wheelchair with one hand and the other she put over her forehead in that dramatic way as she cried out "Who in the world are you, and what have you done with my daughter?"_

_Artemis turned to her and groaned "Mom! I'm just going out ok?"_

_Paula smirked "Sure, but whenever you go out with your friends, you refuse to wear something sensible, so...who is he?"_

_Artemis paled. How was it that mothers managed to deduce things without giving them hardly any clues? "No! I'm just going out with some of my other friends."_

_"Sure." Paula chuckled. "And I'm going to have tea with the First Lady."_

_"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Artemis sourly replied._

_"Immensely." Paula agreed._

_"Noted." Artemis turned back to her closet._

_"So, who is he?" Paula once again insisted, wheeling herself into the room more._

_"No one, mom." Artemis replied._

_"Does No One live around here?" Paula joked._

_"You trying out for a comedy show or something?" Artemis bit back._

_"No, just seeing how long I have to ask until you cave in."_

_"You have enough years for that?" Artemis raised her eyebrow._

_"Don't worry Artemis, I'll find out who he is, one way or another." Paula stated, and left Artemis to continue changing._

_She had come out dressed very prettily, and Paula inwardly cursed at two things. First, that she wasn't going to be able to take a picture of her like that, and secondly, she wouldn't be able to find out who Artemis' beau was, since he was meeting her at that hideout the team had._

Back to the present, Paula had deduced that the most likely person was that Kid Flash fellow. Paula always teased Artemis, since she knew that her daughter had a crush on him, and it always entertained her to see Artemis get so worked up over his name.

Paula then looked down at her wheelchair, and smirked, going to pick up the telephone.

==Back with the lovebirds

Artemis and Wally were walking around, when Artemis' cell rang. "Thank you for calling 1-800 BITE ME, how may I _not_ help you?" She greeted, sounding angry.

"Artemis, I know you're out, but I need you to come back, my wheelchair's stuck, and I can't reach the tools." Paula's voice spoke out, sounding guilty.

"Agh, fine, I'll be there in a couple of minutes, just hang on." Artemis hung up, and turned to Wally. "My mom's in a bit of a jam, I need to get back, could you...you know, take me there? I would go by bus, but she gets panicky and I would rather not take a lot of TII-HA-HIME!"

Artemis' last word came out as a shriek because Wally had picked her up and was carrying her at super speed. "So, where to?"

"It's in Gotham, and thanks for letting me finish!" Artemis hung on for dear life, wrapping her arms around the back of Wally's neck.

"You were blabbing, and I'm sure your mom wouldn't appreciate the time you lost explaining everything to me." Wally grinned.

"Whatever Baywatch." Artemis rolled her eyes, but held on just the same, burrowing her face into his chest.

==A couple of minutes later

"We're here." Wally grinned, arriving in the neighbourhood. Thankfully, no one was out, so Wally was able to stop right at the door of the apartment.

As Artemis got down, she shot him a glare. Then her expression softened. "Thanks Wally."

Wally had a shocked look on his face. "Did you, the great Artemis, just thank me? I feel so honoured." He finished, an impish look on his face.

"Shut up Baywatch." Artemis shot back, raising her fist to him.

Wally rushed up the steps, and opened the door. "No can do. You have to catch me first." As Artemis neared him, he bowed. "After you Milady."

"Ever the gentleman." Artemis snorted.

After they had reached the floor of Artemis' apartment, Artemis opened their door, and rushed inside, leaving Wally in the hallway. He let himself in, and closed the door behind him, and went to the living room, where he saw an Asiatic woman in a wheelchair. The woman noticed him and smiled. "I'm Paula Crock, and you are?"

"Wally West." He smiled politely and shook the hand of who he assumed was his girlfriend's mom. He saw that the two looked nothing alike, and wondered why Artemis had never mentioned that her mom was wheelchair bound.

"Pleased to meet you Wally." She smiled back, and Wally could start to see the family resemblance. If she started spitting out sarcastic remarks, he would have 100% guarantee of their resemblance.

"What happened?" Wally asked, curious.

"This wheelchair has issues, and gets stuck easily. In other words, I can't move anywhere, and I forgot to attach the tools to the side of the wheelchair, but thankfully I was near the phone when this happened." Paula explained.

"That's a bummer." Wally grimaced.

"Mom! Where in the world did you shove the tools?" Artemis' voice rang throughout the living room.

"In my room!" Paula hollered back. "Wally, could you help Artemis out?"

"Sure thing Mrs. Crock." Wally grinned and left to go find Artemis. He found her down on the floor, looking underneath a bed.

"Need some help beautiful?" Wally smirked.

"Shut up Wall-Man." Artemis responded. "But sure, can you see anything beneath the bed?"

Wally got down and started looking. "Sp, you never really talked about your mom. How did she get like that?"

"It's nothing." Artemis responded. "Plus, no one is really that open with their family stuff, so why should I start doing show and tell? Unless you know of a way to get Robin and Batman to participate?"

Wally chuckled. "True, quite true. I just never imagined-"

"That I'd have a paraplegic mother?" Artemis finished the sentence for him.

"Yeah, pretty much." Wally shrugged. "Found it!"

As they returned, Artemis got t down and went to get started on releasing the chair, while Paula and Wally talked.

"So, Wally, you're part of that superhero team with Artemis right?" Paula knew the answer, she just had to start somewhere.

"Yes ma'am."

"So, who are you?"

"I'm Kid Flash!" Wally replied with much gusto.

"Ah yes? You know, I'd have first pegged you to be called Speedy-"

"Speedy is Green Arrow's sidekick!" Both Artemis and Wally chorused.

"Dear me Artemis, I got the point the first 300 times you told me!" Paula replied.

"First 300 times?" Wally asked, looking for clarifications.

"Oh yes, I imagined you knew-"

"Mom!" Artemis stood up, looking angry.

"What? I was just telling him about the crush you have on him!" Paula answered.

Wally's face was so impish at that moment, that if someone had come in right then, they'd have pegged him for a villain.

"Well, I need to get going anyway, I promised my folks I wouldn't be late." Wally stood up.

"Nice to meet you Wally." Paula smiled.

"You too, Mrs. Crock." Wally grinned.

As Wally walked away, Artemis followed him. "Here, the door's a bit stubborn, so I'll save you the effort."

Artemis opened the door, and Wally stepped out into the hallway, and she followed, closing the door a bit.

"So, who should I make the autograph out to?" Wally joked.

"Very funny Baywatch." Artemis groaned. "You're not going to leave me alone with that, are you?"

"Nope. No intention of doing that." Wally replied, and kissed her. "Plus, I've got to have leverage against you."

"Sure, because ninja boyfriend isn't enough?" Artemis retorted.

"Are you kidding me? That's the tip of the iceberg." Wally replied incredulously, and kissed her once again. "Fan Club meets next week."

"Shut up." Artemis' gaze once again softened. "Night Wally."

"Night beautiful." And with one more kiss, he was gone.

As Artemis entered the room, she saw that her mother had moved. "Mom, I never finished fixing up your wheelchair, how did you move?"

Paula waved it off. "Oh please! I told you I'd get a way to meet him. The wheelchair's perfectly fine, and totally not stuck."

Artemis' glare would be enough to scare some of the toughest armies. "You are one conniving and evil woman."

"Please, I'm just curious, and my wherever my curiosity takes me, I follow and don't rest until I figure it out."

"Right, next thing you're going to tell me is that you know who Batman really is." Artemis deadpanned.

"Why, old Brucie? Of course I do! He's an old family friend. Why do you think you got that scholarship?" Paula beamed.

"Brucie? As in, Bruce Wayne! ?" Artemis choked out.

"The one and same." Paula nodded

Artemis' expression was of a comical nature. "I don't believe you."

"You better believe it Artemis." Paula wheeled off. "Could you start the dishwasher, I need to go to the bathroom."

And as Paula left, Artemis was still standing there, shocked.

* * *

**And with Artemis' shocked expression, this story comes to a close!**

**Wow, first story I've _truly_ completed...well, I mean, sure I've finished other stories, but they continued in other stories, but this one is officially done! Woot!**

**So, erhm, I know that Paula might have ended up a bit whack, but since we've only had a couple of minutes worth of her, I can't exactly start makign accurate depictions, plus, I imagine she'd be like that, really like Artemis. And yes, I put her as knowing who Batman really is...so sue me, it's a fic, not reality!**

**And before anyone starts jumping and screaming at me for writing that Wally couldn't see their resemblance at first...don't start attacking me for being ignorant. I'm well aware that people might be family members although they don't resemble each other, and trust me, if you were to look at me and my mother, we're polar opposites, so don't start...I just had Wally say that, it doesn't reflect my personal opinions on the matter...I actually get pissed when people start drawing out that fact, so please, spare me.**

**And so, I would beseech everyone to kindly leave me a review. Please? It's the last chapter, no need to keep reviewing or anything, just let me know your opinion on this story! Thanks a bunch!**

**Oh, and I have a bunch of stories that I still need to read and review, so if I haven't reviewed your story yet, I'm getting to it!**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this!**

**Thanks so much once again!**

**Hezpeller**


End file.
